The present invention relates to a spring for hinges of automotive vehicle sun shades.
Springs of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known springs are used to provide tightness of support shafts of the hinges of the sun shade. The known springs for this specific use possess some disadvantages which are connected to their manufacture, assembly, and reliability. It is, therefore, believed to be clear that there is a possibility to further improve the springs for the hinges of the sun shades in the above listed aspects.